


you're flashing bright in my eyes

by flowerings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerings/pseuds/flowerings
Summary: Ten can’t help but look at the other.  Face neutral, unfazed. He thinks maybe he read it wrong, maybe his blush is rising over a silly mistake.  But the last option is still there when he reads it and reads it and rereads it all over it again.





	you're flashing bright in my eyes

The flashes of the cameras temporarily stun him.  

The sun is bright, sunbeams falling into slanting columns the early winter air bitingly cold.

He blinks stupidly, until his vision refocuses and the blurry lines of the crowd in front of him becomes sharper, cheers louder.

He raises both hands in a greeting, waving them around enthusiastically, grin seeping easily across his lips.

The banner behind him is a glossy picture of his and his group member’s album cover.  It rustles in the wind, distorts the picture of their bare chests under their dress jackets, the red font of  _ Baby Don’t Stop. _

He keeps his smile wide, eyes scanning through the crowd of girls, familiar faces of their most loyal fans.  He catches the signs hanging from lenses, little neon cut out letters of fansite names. He knows most of his own by heart, nodding when he makes eye contact with some them them, smiling thankfully and fully when they go through the motions of their greeting before his eyes go back to looking.

He knows his pictures are all going to be less than favorable.  Eyes looking out of the frame, expression unfocused.

He does a double take when he finally skims over the sign he has been trying to find.

_ Amethyst Valentine _ written in neat and rounded English.

He smiles right at him and the camera goes off with the clicking sound of a shutter.

The fansite master of  _ Amethyst Valentine _ sticks glaringly out from the crowd of cheering, excited fangirls.

_ Johnny _ , as Ten kept reading on the albums and merchandise the other boy kept sliding across to him, is a quiet boy.  Face serious, a severe contraction to the soft voice Ten has only heard in small  _ thank yous _ and  _ stay healthys _ .

There’s a lot of things Ten has made up (figured out?) about the other boy.  The names, his disposition, the way he looks.

Ten likes to imagine Johnny is a university student at an international school, making time between classes and maybe a part time job.  Maybe studying linguistics or international relations. These events are probably secrets for him. Maybe none of his friends know he spends his free time following around an idol duo made out of two boys.

He smiles at himself, the cameras pointed towards him flash.  Johnny’ raises his own camera and Ten knows he’ll see those pictures under his twitter tag.

He startles when a hand places itself on his shoulder, leading him to the chair behind the signing table.  He follows easily enough, smiling at Taeyong as they sit a bit faraway from each other, an awkward gap between them, microphones placed on the table.

Ten leans forward when the first girl comes over to Taeyong.  She pushes her album across the table, greeting them shyly. Taeyong talks to her softly, most likely asking her how her day has been, if she’s been waiting for a long time.

Ten smiles sympathetically at her when she scoots over to him, even in her padded coat she seems cold.

“You shouldn’t have come,” he says, pouting, “you’ll get sick and I’ll feel bad.”

The girl blushes at that, nervously breaking eye contact but clearly pleased.

He signs his picture quickly, another girl already in front of Taeyong.

He raises the microphone up to his lips, smiling wide, charmingly, “It’s cold today, please don’t get sick,” he says cutely, making an overly cute concerned expression.  Again the camera shutters go off like crazy. Ten smiles wider.

A while passes of him signing their album, making small talk with the fans, trying on the gifts they shyly bring to him.  He’s saying goodbye to a fan when his eyes catch the person in front of Taeyang.

The camera hangs loosely from the other’s neck, one hand holding on to it, almost too lovingly.  His hair is shiny, flopping over his forehead, swooping in a half part.

It’s not the first time they’ve met.  Johnny and him have had fleeting moments of fingers brushing together in their exchanges but never any words.

Ten greets him politely, marker already raised to answer the question Johnny has put in a pink sticky note, sign his glossy picture.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Ten says, voice soft so only they hear.  He’s aware that the other fans are a lot more interested, are taking more pictures with Johnny up there, enchanted with the idea of a Ten fanboy.

Johnny, like always, doesn’t respond but does offer him a faint smile, only for Ten to see and it feels like a big secret.  Like only Ten makes him smile, even if it’s small.

He signs his picture first, peeling off the sticky note without reading it, sticking it carefully back over the page he’s written on.

At this point Ten is pretty much used to all and any questions.  He’s gotten everything from  _ what is your favorite color?  _ To  _ what is your favorite thing about me? _

But he reads the carefully, cutely written hangul squished together into the small note, the neatly written answers underneath the question.

_ johnny-hyung is what to ten? _

_ my favorite fan _

_ a good photographer _

_ a hard working hyung _

_ my next boyfriend _

Ten can’t help but look at the other.  Face neutral, unfazed. He thinks maybe he read it wrong, maybe his blush is rising over a silly mistake.  But the last option is still there when he reads it and reads it and rereads it all over it again.

_ Johnny-hyung _ is definitely _some_ of the things he’s listed.  He can easily circle some of the safest (and logical,  _ grounded _ ) answers.  Or he can be a bit flirty and circle the first one.  

It’s not something he wouldn’t do with his other fans.  It’s maybe even expected from him at this point. 

He knows he’s holding up the other fans.  But a quick glance at the girl next to them shows him that she's more than happy to still be with Taeyong, actually holding a conversation in quiet voices.  Johnny is standing across from him, face blissfully calm, eyes unwavering as Ten has a crisis over a simple, silly question.

The last answer keeps beckoning him, asks him to be a little mischievous, a little reckless.

He circles the last three words carefully, almost too slowly.

Johnny watches him do it, lips cracking into a grin, expression pleased, smug, like someone who is used to getting what they want.

“Stay warm,” he says, and their gazes lock and Ten can just make out the smallest, most faintest of blushes beginning to crawl up Johnny’s cheeks.

“You have to show up for the next one,” Ten says, leans closer.  He beckons for Johnny to lean in, makes him block off the cameras in the crowd, his voice dips, “now that you’re my boyfriend.”

Johnny leans back, hands going to slide back his album towards himself.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~probably no one cares but ive been super busy and have not been able to write much fic but here have this lol~~
> 
>  
> 
> it's short like always lol but i swear im working on a longer fic ! maybe soon ;;
> 
> come talk to me about this fic! or give me an idea or prompt for an nct fic if you wanna! @ my [twitter](https://twitter.com/fIowerIand) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fIowerIand) !


End file.
